Pokemon: New Generation
by Kid Pokemon
Summary: Chapter five is up! Please read & review!
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins  
  
Heracross is using Megahorn to counter Azumarill's Hydro Pump! This battle isn't over yet, folks! "Yeah! Go, Heracross!" Meet Lloyd, a 15-year-old boy in the world of Pokemon. He was a kid with a dark complexion, black, curly hair, a red t-shirt, light-blue jeans, and a good-guy attitude. He was kind of chubby and about 5 feet 7 inches. The Megahorn made a direct hit! Azumarill's unable to battle! Yoshi of New Bark Town is the winner! "WOO- HOO! All right, Yoshi!" screamed Lloyd. Just then, Lloyd's mother walked into his room. "Are you still up?" she asked. "Sorry I woke you up, Mom. I'm just excited because I'm starting my Pokémon journey tomorrow with Sparky," he said, pointing to his loyal Pichu. "Well, you need to get some sleep." "Okay, Mom. Good night." "Good night, sweetheart."  
  
The next day...  
  
It was a peaceful day in Littleroot Town when a moving truck suddenly turned up to an empty house.  
  
A fairly thin girl was in the passenger side of the truck. She was about 5 feet and 5 inches tall, wearing black, baggy, flare jeans, a waist length, black t-shirt with a white skull on the front, a purple sweat band on her left wrist, a purple watch on her right wrist, a small, silver, loop earring in each ear, a silver chain dog collar around her neck, steel toe boots with the steel on the outside, and a purple Pokéball belt with one Pokéball.  
  
She sighed as she looked at herself in the rear view mirror. She had milky white skin and lavender eyes. She looked at her hair. It was waist length, wavy black hair with purple streaks dyed into it. She quickly put it up into a ponytail and got out of the truck to help unload.  
  
She was surprised to see a group of Machoke already unloading the truck. She sighed.  
  
"Well, now what?" she said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well I got my stuff and I'm ready to go!" said Lloyd.  
  
As he walked out of his house, he noticed a moving truck at the empty house next door. "Looks like our new next-door neighbors are moving in today! Want to go meet em'?" he asked Sparky. "Pichu!" the little Pokémon agreed.  
  
Lloyd saw a girl with wavy black hair with purple streaks standing by the passenger side of the truck. Whoa, he thought, she's beautiful. As he walked over, the girl saw him walking toward her. "Hi! I'm Lloyd Lee," said Lloyd, "and this is Sparky! Who are you?"  
  
The girl extended her hand to Lloyd for a handshake. As they shook hand she said, "Hi, Lloyd. I'm Evelon Dufane. But you can call me Ev."  
  
She then saw Sparky and smiled.  
  
"Cool, you have a Pokémon to. I thought I'd be the only kid with a Pokémon!" she said as she reached back on her belt and got her Pokéball. It opened to reveal a Charmander. It was different because it had a black collar with small spikes on it. It also had a scar over its right blue eye.  
  
"This is Draco. He has a bit of an attitude at times and is really over protective, but he's nice to good people. Though I have no idea where he got the scar from," Evelon said as she pets the Charmander fondly on the top of the head.  
  
"So, where did you move from?" asked Lloyd. "I was born and raised here in Littleroot Town." Geez, thought Lloyd, I'm so nervous. I'm acting like I never met a girl before.  
  
"I grew up in Fortree City. I'm 13. You?" she said, a little nervously. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm 15 years old," Lloyd said, hesitating. Sparky pulled on Lloyd's pant leg, signaling him to go to Professor Birch's lab. "Oh, yeah. I'm going to Professor Birch's lab. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure! I always wanted to meet him," she said, excitedly.  
  
At Professor Birch's lab...  
  
"Hi, professor!" said Lloyd, as he and Evelon walk into the lab. "Hmm? Oh, hello, Lloyd. And who is this young lady?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Evelon Dufane. I just moved here," she said.  
  
Draco gave a growl at the Professor.  
  
"Draco! Back!"  
  
Draco stopped growling but glared at Professor Birch.  
  
"Excuse him, please. This is Draco. He's very protective," she said, patting Draco on the head.  
  
Sparky perked up its ears. "Pi?" "Huh? What is it, Sparky?" Lloyd turned his head to see a boy with snow-white hair and a red and black bandana tied around his forehead. "Hey Lloyd!" the boy said. "Oh, hi Brendan! How are you? This is our new neighbor from Fortree. Her name is Evelon." "Nice to meet you." said Brendan.  
  
"Hi! Are you a friend of Lloyd's?" she said as Draco gave another growl.  
  
"Yeah. We've known each other since we were little. Hey, dad. Don't you need to do some fieldwork?" "Oh, no! I forgot!" Professor Birch ran out of the lab at an alarming speed. "I better get going too. Bye!" Lloyd looked at Evelon. "So you want to meet my folks?"  
  
"Sure! You want to meet my mom?" she said, petting Draco to keep him calm.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Lloyd followed Evelon to her house. Once inside, Lloyd saw a middle-aged woman sitting at the table. "I see where you get your good looks from," laughed Lloyd. Smooth move, doofus, Lloyd thought to himself.  
  
Evelon blushed 20 shades of red. Draco looked like he was having fun watching them.  
  
"Hey mum! This is Lloyd. He lives around here."  
  
She got up and shook Lloyd's hand saying, "It's very nice to meet you Lloyd."  
  
"Hey, Lloyd? Are we going to meet your folks?"  
  
They walked over to Lloyd's house. As they walked inside, Lloyd's mom greeted them. "Oh, Lloyd. I thought you left already," his mom said. "Well, I started to leave, but I went to meet the new neighbors," he replied, pointing to Evelon. "Oh, hello. What's your name?"  
  
Evelon smiled as they shook hands and said, "Hi! I'm Evelon Dufane. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Draco gave a deep growl. Evelon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ignore him. He's protective. Come to think of it, the only other person besides me that he hasn't ever growled at is you, Lloyd."  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye through the window, she saw some other kids arrive in Littleroot Town.  
  
"Hey, Lloyd! There are more trainers. Let's go check it out!" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him out and over to the group of new trainers.  
  
"Whoa! Okay, I'm coming!" said Lloyd as Evelon pulled his arm. At the entrance of the forest, Evelon and Lloyd greeted the two kids. "Hi! I'm Lloyd Lee, and this is Evelon Dufane." Evelon waved her hand. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Andrew," the boy said. "I'm here to get my first Hoenn Pokémon. I've got plenty from Kanto and Johto but now I'm going to start a Hoenn adventure."  
  
"Then I take it you want to be a Pokémon master?" Evelon asked as Draco came up and growled at the other trainers.  
  
"And I'm Tsura." She shot a nervous glance at Draco. "Err, did I do something to anger him?"  
  
"Draco! Back!!" Evelon shouted.  
  
The Charmander immediately backed off.  
  
"Sorry, he's really over protective. He even growls at my mother from time to time. He never growls at Lloyd or me for some reason.... So what brings you guys here?"  
  
"I came here from Petalburg City. I want to become a Pokémon trainer, you see, and I've heard that the best way to start is to get a Pokémon from Professor Birch's lab," Tsura explained.  
  
"That's true," said Lloyd, "even though I didn't get Sparky there." He pointed at Sparky.  
  
"I'm trying to get all the Pokémon I can, but I came here to Hoenn to enter a contest," Andrew explained. "The winner gets to go to Sky Pillar and gets the chance to capture the legendary Pokémon, Rayquaza. Legendary Pokémon are my new hobby."  
  
"Really! That's the Pokémon I always wanted!" Evelon explained. "Wait, the professor will give you a Pokémon? No professor ever gave me a Pokémon."  
  
"How do you get Draco then?" asked Lloyd as he gave a suspicious look.  
  
"Oh, We had a really bad storm when I was 10. It even knocked down some of the trees in the forest. I went searching through there with Nurse Joy. That's when I saw Draco in the river. In the rush I had forgot that I was afraid of water, but I swam out and got him anyway. We've been friends since! I only caught him in a Pokéballs on my 13th birthday."  
  
Tsura raised an eyebrow. "I thought Charmander die if their tails are exposed to water?"  
  
"He was in the river, but holding on to a fallen tree," she said as she pets Draco as he shined up one of the small spikes on his collar.  
  
"Hey, Lloyd. I'll see you later. I want to look for Pokémon. I'll be back!" She said as she ran off, Draco fallowing closely behind. They walked for a while until they came to a small meadow filled with feeding Pidgey.  
  
Evelon and Draco crept through the tall grass until they were as close as they could get.  
  
"Look for one that's different, okay Draco?"  
  
"Charmander..."  
  
That's when they spotted the largest Pidgey in the group. It had ruffled feathers at the front.  
  
"That one, Draco. You ready?"  
  
"Char!"  
  
Draco snuck up to the Pidgey and jumped onto it. There was a struggle but the Pidgey broke free and flew out, trying to peck Draco. Draco turned quickly and hit it with his tail. The Pidgey was sent flying into a tree. The other Pidgey flew away in alarm. Evelon and Draco ran up to the Pidgey. She reached into a side pocket in her backpack and pulled out an empty Pokéball.  
  
"Pokeball, go!"  
  
She threw the ball and the Pidgey went inside. It rolled on the ground for a moment and finally stopped.  
  
"Yes! We caught a Pidgey!! Come on, Draco. Let's go show Lloyd!"  
  
She grabbed the ball and began walking back to Littleroot with Draco behind her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Andrew then walked out of Birch Labs.  
  
"Yeah! I got my Treeko! I hope it evolves soon."  
  
"Looks like it's my turn now..." Taking a deep breath, Tsura turned around and headed towards the lab. She pushed open the double-doors and entered; the doors slammed shut behind her.  
  
Several minutes passed. Finally, she exited. Oddly enough, she didn't have a Pokémon following her, nor was she carrying a Pokéball. Dejectedly, she marched back towards the others. "There was no more Pokémon left... just my luck. Andrew got the last one."  
  
Evelon and Draco are walking back when they see a Bulbasaur sleeping against a tree. They immediately stopped in their tracks as it woke up and growled at them.  
  
"Draco, go!!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
He leapt forward and used Ember on the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur's bulb suddenly caught on fire.  
  
"Bulba!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh. Put him out Draco!"  
  
Draco swung his tail and hit the Bulbasaur right on the top of the head, rendering him unconscious. Evelon through a Pokéball without thinking and caught it. She immediately grabbed it and ran toward home, Draco right behind her.  
  
She stopped when she saw Tsura.  
  
"Hey! Did, you get your Pokémon?"  
  
Tsura shook her head in response. "Nope. There were no more Pokémon left. That means I came here for nothing..." she sighed. "I'm going back home." She turned to leave, but stopped abruptly as she noticed the creature sitting in front of her-- It was the mouse creature she had seen in Oldale.  
  
"Cynda!" it exclaimed. Tsura turned around and stepped aside, allowing them a better look at it. "Does anyone know if this Pokémon belongs to anyone? It followed me here from Oldale Town."  
  
"Let's see. Draco, search!"  
  
The Charmander began to sniff the little Cyndaquil. He then looked up.  
  
"Char."  
  
"Well, there you have it. It's a free Pokémon."  
  
Evelon tossed Tsura an empty Pokéball.  
  
"Now catch it! Quick!"  
  
The Cyndaquil shuffled its feet and began to stand its ground. Anxiously, Tsura took a step backwards, tightly clutching the Pokéball. "Here goes..." she tossed it at the creature, and then watched expectantly. The ball began to glow faintly as it rocked from side to side once-- then twice-- then for the third time. The glow faded, and it stopped shaking.  
  
In disbelief, Tsura picked it up and examined it. "Well, coming here wasn't such a waste of time after all..."  
  
"Of course it wasn't," said Evelon. She suddenly remembered the Bulbasaur that needs medical attention. "I got to go! It was nice meeting you. And cool Pokémon by the way!" She said as she ran home.  
  
Evelon runs home where her mother healed the Bulbasaur and Pidgey. She then walks out with PokéNav, the Pokéballs, and a strange device that looked like purple sunglasses.  
  
"What's all that mom?  
  
"Well I figure your going to go out on your adventure so I got you a PokéNav and this new device called a PokéMeter. It let's you see the stats of your Pokémon, including what fighting level they're on!"  
  
"Awesome!" She took the Pokéballs and put them on her belt, she took the PokéNav and hung it around her neck, and she took the PokéMeter and let it rest at the top of her head (like you see some people do with sunglasses). She then hugged her mother.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Evelon..."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, mom..."  
  
"I hope you turn out to be a great Pokémon master."  
  
"But I don't want to be a Pokémon master. I want to be a Pokémon professional!"  
  
"You go and become whatever you want. I'll still be proud of you no matter what! Oh, and stop at Professor Birch's lab on the way. He has something for you."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Mom!" She waved as she grabbed her backpack and set off toward the lab. It then crossed her mind that Lloyd might be there. She didn't even notice that she began to walk faster at this thought. Draco did though and rolled his eyes as he followed her.  
  
Later...  
  
Andrew was talking to Lloyd. "So who was your first Pokémon?"  
  
"Since I am a beginning Pokemon trainer, Sparky here is my only Pokemon," stated Lloyd. Just as Lloyd began to tell Andrew how he got Sparky, Evelon ran up to them. "Oh, Evelon. What's up?" asked Lloyd.  
  
"Hi, Lloyd! I'm going on a journey! I'm going to travel the land. Are you going to go on a journey? Because if so, we could travel together!"  
  
"Okay," said Lloyd, "let's do it! Oh, wait. I must go get something from Professor Birch. Then I gotta go get some stuff from my mom." Sparky hopped on his shoulder. "Ready to go see what Mom got us, Sparky?" "Pichu!" said Sparky. "Be right back."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Okay, I'm back," said Lloyd. "My mom gave me a PokéNav and something called a PokéMeter. Evelon, you want to come with me to Professor Birch's lab?"  
  
"Sure. My mom gave me a PokéMeter too," she says, pointing to the sunglasses-like devise on top of her head. "I have to get something from the professor too. Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and ran off to the lab.  
  
When they got to the lab, Professor Birch's assistant said that Professor Birch wasn't back yet. "Okay. Thanks anyway, Joshua," said Lloyd, as he and Evelon walked the lab. "I wonder where he is, Evelon."  
  
"I'm not sure. I heard he likes to work in the field more than the lab...you think he might be out there?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go check," said Lloyd. As they were walking to the forest, Lloyd and Evelon heard someone scream. "HELP!!!" screamed the voice. "What was that?" asked Lloyd.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds bad! Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand and they ran toward where the voice came from. Why do I always grab his hand? She shook these thoughts out of her head as they heard another 'Help!' "We must be close!"  
  
When they got to where the screams were coming from they saw Professor Birch being chased by a pack of Poochyena. "Someone, HELP!" he shouted. "All right, professor! Sparky, Thundershock!" shouted Lloyd. "Pi-CHUUUU!!!" said Sparky, letting off electrical energy.  
  
All the Poochyena yelp and run away.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of energy for such a little guy," she said as she pet Sparky on the head. She then turned to Professor Birch, "Are you okay, professor?"  
  
Andrew comes running up behind them saying, "Jeez, you 2 took off so fast I could barely catch up."  
  
Draco growled at him.  
  
"Hi! I didn't know you were following us. Why are you following us?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you," said the professor. "Well, that's good to know. So what did you want to give us?" asked Lloyd. "Oh, yes. Come to the lab, and I'll show you."  
  
At the lab...  
  
"This is what I wanted to give you. It's the latest Pokédex. There is one for both of you. Go ahead, take one!" exclaimed Professor Birch. There was a red Pokédex and a purple Pokédex. "I'll take the red one," said Lloyd.  
  
"Yay! I get the purple one. Well I guess we're all set," stated Evelon. "You want to get started on our adventure, Lloyd?"  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Lloyd. "Let's go! Hey, Andrew. Are you coming with us?" Lloyd gave Andrew a friendly look.  
  
"We better get going. Andrew! If you want to come just follow us, okay?" She grabbed Lloyd's hand, getting that 'butterflies in the stomach feeling, lead him out to the entrance of Littleroot.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Sure! I've got my own Pokédex already so lets get going," said Andrew.  
  
"Then let's go!" exclaimed Lloyd. As they walked away from Littleroot Town, the sun was setting. "Come on, guys! Adventure awaits!" shouted Lloyd as he ran toward Oldale Town.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Oldale Town! The Meeting Of New Friends!

Chapter 2: Oldale Town! The Meeting Of New Friends: Part 1  
  
A full moon was shining on the small town of Oldale. Our heroes were in the entrance to town. "Ah! See, I told you that we would make here by 8pm!" stated Lloyd.  
  
Evelon walked behind him.  
  
"I'm not tired yet. Then again, I never am...where should we go now?"  
  
"I think we should go to the Pokémon Center. Am I right, Andy?" asked Lloyd, looking at Andrew.  
  
"Wait for us!" exclaimed a voice. Running footsteps were heard, and Tsura appeared from route 101. "You left us behind..." Cyndaquil, who stood beside her, nodded. She hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Err, would it be alright if I... joined you guys? I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer, and I think this may be my chance..."  
  
"Yeah! That'd be great! But we should go to the Pokémon Center first..." Evelon said as they walked toward the Pokémon center.  
  
Just then, a kid with a Mudkip walks by. "Imbeciles..." he said.  
  
Evelon watched as the kid walked by. Draco growls fiercely at him.  
  
"Don't, Draco. Kids like that aren't worth our time..."  
  
The kid heard the growl. "Who are you?" he said with a menacing growl. The Mudkip just stared at the people.  
  
"I'm Evelon. This is Draco. He's protective."  
  
Draco growls at the kid even louder.  
  
"Wow! He really doesn't like you. I wonder why..."  
  
"Hmmm... you aren't from around here, are you? If you aren't... let me introduce myself. I'm Masamune Date. So, hi!" Masamune calmed down. So does the Mudkip.  
  
"If I'm not?" asked Evelon. "Finish you sentence please."  
  
"...The Pokémon gym is that way in Rustboro City."  
  
"Err... thanks? I thought you were going to say something else," she said as they continued to the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Wait! Are you a traveling trainer?" asked Masamune.  
  
Evelon looks at Draco, who rolls his eyes.  
  
"I have a Charmander and two more Pokémon on my belt, what do you think?"  
  
"I was I join you? I always like to learn about Pokemon," said Masamune.  
  
".........Sure, why not? Come along!" Draco growled at this.  
  
""Masamune!" "Uh-oh." "Where the hell were you?" a blonde girl asked, running up behind him. "Mom and Dad said not to annoy newcomers. Hi!" "Can you ask Mom and Dad if I can join this group on their adventure?" "Okay!" she said as she pulled out her PokéNav. "They said yes, but only if I join...darn...so, hi, newcomer!"  
  
"Okay...Hi. I'm Evelon..."  
  
Draco growled at the new girl.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lloyd. And this is Sparky," said Lloyd as he pat Sparky on the head.  
  
"I'm Tsura." Cyndaquil let out a small whimper and hid behind her. She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at him. "And this is Cyndaquil... He's kind of shy, I think..."  
  
"Great! Our team is really growing!" exclaimed Andrew. "I can't wait to get my first badge! And Lloyd, don't call me Andy. It's Andrew. Got it?"  
  
"Are we done with the hellos? Because we should go to the Pokémon center and get some rest," stated Evelon.  
  
"Well, I'll be at the PokéMart-- I need to stock up on supplies," Tsura announced. With that, she turned around and began to head towards a blue- roofed building in the distance. Cyndaquil started to follow, then glanced behind him, whimpered again, and hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"So do I," said Andrew. "If I were going to fight the gym leader, I should get some potions."  
  
"Oh, I've got some!" she said as she dug into her backpack. Almost her whole body disappeared! She came out with 8 potions.  
  
"I have lots more but I don't think you'll need them all. I'm not really sure how much stuff is in there but I haven't had a problem with running out of items before...."  
  
"Wow Evelon!" stated Andrew. "You must be rich to have all those Pokémon."  
  
"What do you mean? I only have 3 Pokémon...you must mean the stuff. No, I'm not rich. I'm just not wasteful."  
  
"Cool, let's go to the Rustboro Gym! I want to get my badge!" said Andrew.  
  
"Err, we should stop at the Pokémon Center for a while. It's really late..." suggested Evelon.  
  
Moments later, Tsura emerged from the PokéMart, her backpack slung over her shoulder. "I stocked up on Pokéballs, potions, and I got a couple of antidotes," she said, approaching the rest of the 'group'. "Something tells me I won't run out of them for a while..."  
  
"You and me both...Now let's go to the Pokémon Center already...." Evelon said as all they walked toward the Pokémon center.  
  
At the Pokémon Center...  
  
Andrew was laid out on the couch. "Good night, everyone." Then he went to sleep.  
  
"Right, ditto...." Evelon said as she was laid down on another couch and fell asleep. Draco on the other hand stayed up and watched over her.  
  
"Yeah. Good night," said Lloyd. That night, Lloyd had a bizarre dream he was in a Pokemon battle with a Pokemon that looked like a Deoxys but with wings. "You don't scare me! Blaze, Flamethrower!" he shouted.  
  
All of a sudden, Lloyd woke up. "That was weird," he stated. He decided to go outside and get some air. Sparky was following close behind. "You know, Sparky? I'm kind of glad we're on our Pokemon journey. We're meeting new people. We're going to new places. And we're going to the Hoenn League." Just then, there was a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" asked Lloyd. Evelon stepped out of the bushes. "Hey, Ev. What's up?" he wondered.  
  
Evelon saw Lloyd and blushed.  
  
"I...I'm just out for a bit of training and Pokémon catching. I didn't get anything but my Pokémon are a lot stronger. Why are you up?"  
  
"No reason. I just had a bad dream," explained Lloyd. Lloyd looked up at the sky. "So why do you want to be a Pokémon Professional?"  
  
Tsura, meanwhile, was still sleeping on one of the pink-cushioned couches inside the Pokémon Center. Cyndaquil sat at the foot of the couch, the flames on his back continuously growing and shrinking as he slept. Suddenly, the flames expanded again. Tsura, sensing something was wrong, awoke to see a small pillar of fire in front of her. "Agh!" she exclaimed, toppling off the couch. She accidentally knocked over her backpack in the process, sending its contents spilling onto the floor. Cyndaquil squeaked and dodged out of the way.  
  
She blinked a few times. Having only just woken up, her vision was still a bit blurry. Finally, she sat up and glanced around. Seeing that the Pokémon Center wasn't on fire and Cyndaquil had only caused the pillar of flames, she shook her head and began stuffing items back into her backpack. "You need to be more careful... You could end up setting us on fire someday..." He nodded apologetically, and the flames on his back disappeared.  
  
Tsura then stumbled upon a peculiar-looking object. She started to put it into a pocket on the backpack, then stopped and took a closer look at it. It resembled a light-gray, wireless pair of headphones, and the word 'DEVON' was written on the top of it. A small microphone protruded the left side of it. She then changed her mind, put it atop her head, adjusted it a bit, and then stood up.  
  
A moment later, the Pokémon Center's transparent doors slid open, and Tsura and Cyndaquil emerged. Tsura stared upwards at the dim skies. "Jeez, I didn't know it was still night..."  
  
Evelon looked up at the sky as well. She sighed.  
  
"I want to know all there is to know about Pokémon. You know, battle strategies, social behavior, that kind of stuff. Pokémon always fascinated me for some odd reason. I want to be the one people go to for advice. I suppose it's like being a Pokémon Master, but it seems like a dream I'll never reach..."  
  
She then looked down at her feet, a little embarrassed that she'd just spilled her heart out to a boy she just met. But for some odd reason she felt she could tell him anything.  
  
"So why do you want to be a Pokémon Master? Aside from the obvious reasons that is."  
  
"Well," stated Lloyd, "I always wanted to be the strongest trainer in the world. I want to be known throughout the ages as the trainer who can beat anyone. But I also want to learn all about Pokémon, too."  
  
Just then, a shooting star shot through the sky. "Hey look. It's a shooting star. I guess we should make a wish," said Lloyd.  
  
They both secretly wished for each other's dream to come true.  
  
"Hey, Evelon! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" exclaimed Lloyd.  
  
Evelon smiled. "Okay, how many Pokémon?"  
  
"Well," said Lloyd, "I only have Sparky. So... Sparky, GO!" Sparky hopped onto the battlefield.  
  
"Okay, go Draco!" Evelon said as Draco ran onto the battlefield. "It's your move though..."  
  
Tsura raised an eyebrow, averting her gaze from the shooting star overhead. Cyndaquil began watching the battle, the fire on his back flaring up in excitement. "I told you to stop doing that," she muttered to him.  
  
"Sparky, use Thundershock!" shouted Lloyd. Sparky unleashed a powerful Thundershock attack.  
  
"Draco, Quick Attack!" Evelon said as Draco ran on all fours to avoid the attack and ran right at Sparky.  
  
"I didn't know a Charmander could use Quick Attack! Oh, well. Sparky, stand your ground!" said Lloyd. Sparky stood there, bracing the attack. "Now, Sparky use Thundershock!" Sparky unleashed another Thundershock at Draco from close range.  
  
Draco grimaced as the shock hit him.  
  
"You know what to do Draco!"  
  
Draco spun around and hit Sparky with his tail, while transferring the electricity to his tail.  
  
Sparky fell back, hitting a tree. "It will take a lot more than that to knock Sparky out! Sparky, Quick Attack!" shouted Lloyd. Sparky got up and charged at Draco at full speed.  
  
"You too Draco, but put power into it!" Evelon said as Draco also charged full speed at Sparky.  
  
The two Pokémon collided, causing both of them to faint. "Oh...well, I guess it's a draw?" chuckled Lloyd.  
  
Tsura raised an eyebrow, glancing at Draco and Sparky. "That was... unexpected..." she muttered to Cyndaquil.  
  
Evelon revived Draco and patted him on the head. "You've been battling all morning. You fought your best and that's all that matters." Draco smiled and suddenly began to glow.  
  
As soon as it stopped glowing there was a Charmeleon standing in its place. It still had its scar on its right eye, its eyes were still blue, but now it had a bigger spiked collar and a spiked band on each arm near its hands. Its claws were extremely long and black at the tips.  
  
Evelon stood there for a moment. "Awesome...."  
  
Tsura, yet again, raised an eyebrow. "Odd... I've never seen a Charmeleon like that..." Cyndaquil nodded.  
  
Draco growled as a girl named Kristen and her Charmeleon named Aura passed. Evelon patted him on the head to keep him calm.  
  
"You've never seen one like this because Draco's one of a kind..."  
  
Aura turned to face the Charmeleon. Evelon noticed that Aura's tail was glowing different colors. Aura growled at the other Charmeleon. "Aura, calm down..."  
  
Lloyd walked over to Draco with Sparky on his shoulder. "Wow, a Charmeleon. Cool," he said. He patted Draco on his head.  
  
Draco growled again and stepped forward, but Evelon grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Sorry about him. He's protective. They don't mean any harm, Draco! Leave them be!"  
  
Draco backed down after a last, low growl.  
  
Cyndaquil snorted. "Heh. Jealous, aren't ya?" Tsura chuckled, glancing at him. Then, to everyone's surprise, he began to speak: Well, if you'd actually let me battle someone, I could evolve too. He remarked in a much lower voice than usual, glaring at her.  
  
Aura calmed down after the other Charmeleon backed down. She still looked at the other Charmeleon through her pink eyes. The rainbow flame on her tail blazed brighter. "Come on Aura."  
  
Draco and Evelon took their attention off them and onto Tsura's Pokémon.  
  
"Did he just talk? Seeing as how he never talks..."  
  
"Yeah. I think he did," said Lloyd, astounded. Sparky looked like he was going to faint.  
  
Tsura nodded, pointing to the microphone-like device on her head. "It's because of this. It's called a PokéCon-- I bought it at the PokéMart yesterday. It allows the wearer to communicate with their Pokémon." She sighed contently. "It's amazing what Devon Corp. can make."  
  
Aura turned her attention to the Cyndaquil. "Yeah did he?" said Kristen as she stared at them. The watch Kristen was holding began vibrating. He talked? How interesting... as soon as Aura stopped talking the watch stopped vibrating. "You talked!" said Kristen surprised.  
  
"That's so cool!" shouted Lloyd. "Sparky, say something!" All Lloyd could hear was 'Pi, pichu!' "Hey, I can't understand you! What's wrong?"  
  
"That's because you don't have a PokéCon. I bought mine at the PokéMart in this town; if you're lucky, they may still have a few in stock," Tsura responded. Cyndaquil nodded, as if trying to prove she was right.  
  
Kristen examined that watch more closely. It said PokéSpeak on the back. On the front were the time and a few buttons. I talked...? said Aura curiously. "Yes you just did..." said Kristen as she looked down at Aura.  
  
"Looks like I don't need to buy one." said Kristen as she strapped the watch to her wrist.  
  
"Oh, okay. Be right back!" shouted Lloyd as he ran for the PokéMart.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Okay, I'm back. Here, Ev. I bought you one, too," he said as he handed a PokéCon to Evelon.  
  
"Cool now we all have one!" said Kristen as she pat Aura on her head.  
  
"Err, I'm not so sure I want to know what Draco has to say sometimes...." Evelon said as she put the device into her backpack.  
  
"By the way, I never did catch the name of you people," said Kristen as she pointed to Lloyd, Evelon, and Tsura.  
  
Evelon waved at her, "I'm Evelon. I think you've already met Draco..." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm Lloyd, and this is Sparky," he said, patting Sparky on his head.  
  
"And I'm Tsura. This is Cyndaquil," Tsura said.  
  
"Well then, hi everyone. I am Kristen and this Charmeleon here is Aura. Yes I have already met Draco," said Kristen as she looked warily at Draco. Protective isn't he... said Aura as she waved her tail sending rainbow sparks into the air.  
  
Evelon patted Draco on the head. "Yeah, he has an attitude but he'll calm down soon. He just takes a while to get use to people."  
  
Suddenly there was a sphere shaped boulder roll past them, a girl with blond hair in a ponytail ran by chasing after it. "Rocky, come back!" She continued to run after it, while some kid around the age of 10 was running after her.  
  
"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to make him stuck that way!" There was a Grimer on his back. They ran past the group as 'Rocky' rolled toward the Pokemon center.  
  
"Oh no! Rocky, stop!" It was no use, Rocky wouldn't stop rolling and he was still heading for the Pokémon Center.  
  
Kristen saw a rock rolling by. "What the?"  
  
Evelon watched the rock roll by, "That's either a Geodude, or the world most talented rock..."  
  
"Rocky!" It was too late, the rock rolled right at the Pokemon center's wall and smashed in, creating a hole the shape of the rock. Suddenly there were yells, screams, and a lot of chaos. "Oh, God, no!" She ran in. The kids that was chasing after her stopped in front of the group to catch his breath.  
  
"Maybe using Sludge Attack on him while he used roll out wasn't a good idea..." The Grimer nodded in agreement.  
  
"I bet it's a Geodude or one of its evolved forms," said Kristen as she watched it roll by. Evelon ran up to the girl, "You want some help?"  
  
"Yeah, help me get this rubble off my Golem." She started pushing the rubble off her injured Golem. Behind them, Nurse Joy was covered in dust and debris.  
  
"What happened?" she asked them.  
  
"There was an accident during our battle and he ended up rolling uncontrollably into town." She pushed the rest off and showed that Golem just fainted.  
  
"Your lucky he's heavily armored!" She saw that the girl was really upset. "Don't worry! We'll get him back to normal in no time!" The girl put Rocky back in his Pokéball and gave it to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Thanks..." She nodded to Nurse Joy as she went to the machine to revive Golem.  
  
"A Golem.... Never thought I'd get to see one," said Kristen as she moved closer.  
  
Lloyd came running up the scene. Sparky ran up behind him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
The girl turned to the rest of the kids in the room. She seemed a bit worried but more embarrassed. "Um, hi, my name's Mia. Sorry about that..."  
  
The boy with the Grimer on his back walked in. "Nah, that was my fault, I chose the wrong attack. That's why your Golem ended up rolling into the Pokémon Center..."  
  
"Nah, it's okay!" she smiled. "Wouldn't your mom be worried now?" The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh boy... I have to go, see ya!" He ran out of the Pokemon center and towards the woods.  
  
Ok... said Aura as she ran in a bit closer. "Hello. I am Kristen and this is Aura," said Kristen as she pointed to Aura.  
  
"Okay, I'm Evelon. This is Draco," she said, pointing to Draco. "And I haven't given any of these guys names yet..."  
  
"I'm Lloyd. This is Sparky," Lloyd said.  
  
She was startled that Aura talked but calmed down when she saw the PokéCon. "I was battling that kid and showing him some pointers. I told him to use a move to stop Golem's Rollout attack but he used Sludge... It caused Golem to stay stuck in that form and he ended up rolling from one town to the other... Luckily the crash turned him back to normal. I just hope he's okay." Nurse Joy walked up to her and smiled.  
  
"He's fine, though be careful next time! I already sent someone to fix the wall." She pointed to the carpenters and their Pokémon as they fixed the wall.  
  
Later in the day...  
  
"So, Mia. Have you got any badges?" asked Kristen calmly.  
  
"Yeah, badges from Kanto and Johto but none from here..." She looked at the Pokéball that was for Rocky. "Rocky's the only Pokemon I brought with me though. Though I did get back my Breloom through the PC in the last town. And I just caught a Squirtle..."  
  
"Cool, did you name any of your other Pokémon?" Evelon asked.  
  
Mia shrugged "No, not yet..." She looked at her watch. "I have to get back to my hotel, maybe I'll see you guys later..." She waved bye and left.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," whispered Tsura, dragging Cyndaquil into the woods behind them. "Where are we going?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She began to progress deeper into the woods, and only when the others were out of earshot did she reply. "We're going to go catch some more Pokémon. I'm the only one in the group who doesn't have a Pokémon, and--" Hey! What about me? Cyndaquil whined. "Err, I'm the only one who doesn't have more than one Pokémon," she added quickly, hoping that would calm him down. Not really. Lloyd doesn't have more than one Pokémon, either. "Oh yeah," said Tsura.  
  
She then began to follow the forest path, glancing from side to side as she walked.  
  
Evelon sighed and looked at her Pokéballs. She mumbled to herself as she pointed at each one. "There, I've named them all!"  
  
"I named all of mine as well. My Treeko is Citrus, my Totodile is Aqua, and my Dratini is Crystal and of course my Charmeleon is Aura," said Kristen.  
  
Finally, Tsura and Cyndaquil came to a small meadow, shrouded by trees. It was almost empty except for a strange-looking creature waddling around nearby. "That's a Sentret," Tsura whispered. Cyndaquil watched as she pulled out a Pokéball and quietly stepped forward. "Almost... there... Now!" At the word 'now', she tossed the ball at the creature. It let out a squeak of surprise as it was sealed inside. The ball shook once, then twice, and then stopped. Hastily, Tsura rushed over and picked it up.  
  
"Great. Let's go back to Oldale." With that, they rushed towards the way they came.  
  
"Nice names. I've named my Pidgeotto is SilverWing, Sandshrew is Blade, and Bulbasaur is Florido," said Evelon.  
  
A second later, Tsura emerged from the woods nearby. "What'd I miss? I was busy catching more Pokémon," With that, she smirked and dropped a Pokéball on the ground. Sentret emerged, standing upright on his tail. Cyndaquil sighed. If you're going to try and impress someone, do it with a... less pathetic Pokémon. Sentret lowered his head, looking hurt.  
  
Evelon patted Sentret on the head, "Well I think it's cute." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Now that Tsura has caught a Pokemon, will they leave Oldale Town? Find out next time!  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 2 of the Last Chapter

Chapter 3: Oldale Town! Meeting of New Friends: Part 2  
  
Last time, Lloyd and the others met new trainers in Oldale Town. Also, Tsura caught a Sentret. We now join our heroes talking about Tsura's new Pokémon.  
  
Evelon patted Sentret on the head. "Well I think it's cute." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"It looks cool!" said Lloyd.  
  
Looks more like lunch... mumbled Aura as Kristen looked at the Sentret.  
  
Draco agreed by licking his lips. Evelon glared at him, "Don't even think about it. You ate a Rattata already today."  
  
Ignoring Aura and Draco, Tsura glanced at her two Pokémon. "You guys need nicknames... Sentret, your new name is... Miles." Sentret grinned, but it didn't speak. "Cyndaquil, I'm calling you 'Imp'." Cyndaquil looked taken aback. "Imp? What kind of name is that?"  
  
Draco said nothing. Evelon looked at him suspiciously, "I'm staring to wonder if Draco's a mute...."  
  
Either that, or you ended up with a busted PokéCon. Imp remarked, eyeing Draco.  
  
"Let's see," she said as she pulled the device out. "Go ahead, Draco. Say something..."  
  
"...Grr..."  
  
Evelon sweat dropped. "Well, he can growl. That seems to be about it," she said, patting him on the head.  
  
Maybe he really is mute. said Aura.  
  
"Grr..." Draco seemed unconcerned.  
  
"That or he just doesn't want to talk. That's okay though. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't need to. I've been around him long enough to know what he means," she said as she hugged him. Draco just looked mellow.  
  
"If you say so," said Kristen as she looked at Draco.  
  
That night, Mia was in the hotel checking her Pokeballs "Squirtle, go!" Squirtle came out of its Pokéball. "Maybe I'll call you... Shellshock!" He nodded his approval and jumped into her arms. She checked her PokéMeter that she got and checked his level.  
  
Squirtle  
  
Level: 15  
  
Type: Water  
  
Attacks:  
  
Tackle  
  
Tail whip  
  
Bubble  
  
Water gun  
  
"Hey, one more level before you evolve!" Squirtle looked excited too. "Well time to go back to your Pokéball, I'll see you tomorrow." She returned him and went to bed.  
  
Kristen and Aura went to sleep on one of the couches in the Pokémon Center.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lloyd and Sparky was out looking for some Pokémon. "I really hope I find one, Sparky," he stated. Just then, a small bird Pokémon appeared. "I think that's a Taillow." What made you think that? asked Sparky. "You know, you're not funny." Lloyd put on his PokéMeter and scanned the Taillow. "According to this, that Taillow is on level 10." Are you going to catch it? asked Sparky. "Yup."  
  
Lloyd walked up to the Taillow. "I challenge you, Taillow!" All right. replied the Taillow. "Go Sparky! Use Thundershock!" Boo-ya! shouted Sparky, releasing a Thundershock. I don't think so! said Taillow. Taillow used its Quick Attack to dodge the Thundershock. Whoa, that's speed! said Sparky. "Quick, jump on it, and use Thundershock!" shouted Lloyd. Sparky quickly jumped on Taillow's back and unleashed another Thundershock. Yeow! shouted Taillow. "All right. Pokéball, go!" The ball sucked Taillow in and fell to the ground. Lloyd waited anxiously for the Pokéball to seal. It shook once, then twice, and a third time until finally sealing.  
  
"Yeah! I caught Taillow! I'm going to call him Wings." Lloyd stated. That's good, but can we go back now? I'm tired! whined Sparky. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Tsura sat on one of the Pokémon Center's sofas, examining the Pokédex she had bought earlier. She tapped a button, and the words 'caught: 2' appeared on-screen. She sighed, stuffing it into a pocket on the side of her backpack. "I still need to catch more Pokémon... Just two isn't enough." If you evolve a Pokémon, that number increases, you know. Imp remarked. The flames on his back flared up again, and a few sparks flew onto the sofa. Miles extinguished them with his tail. So if you train us, and we evolve, that kind of means that you'll have another Pokémon.   
  
With that, Tsura quickly stood up. "Why didn't I think of that before? Let's go." Miles frowned at that. I meant in the morning... he sighed. Ignoring him, Tsura started towards the transparent doors of the Pokémon Center. Imp followed, and so did Miles, although reluctantly.  
  
While outside, Lloyd and Sparky saw Tsura walking from the Pokémon Center. "Hey, Tsura! What are you doing out here so late?" he asked.  
  
Tsura raised an eyebrow. "Better yet, what were you doing out here?" she asked, glancing up at the now-rising sun. We were going to go train. Miles explained. So I can evolve. Imp shot a glare in his direction. So we can evolve, you mean.   
  
"Just catching some Pokémon. I caught a Taillow," replied Lloyd. "I'll see you later."  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Rocky, Roll out!" Rocky crawled in and started rolling at his opponent, a Medicham.  
  
"Dodge it Medicham!" A young girl about Mia's age yelled at her Pokemon. Medicham used his footwork to good use as he dodged Rocky's assault. "That's good, now use Confusion!" Medicham started glowing and lifted Rocky helplessly into the air.  
  
"Rocky!" Medicham finally let him go because of his weight and he fell to the ground. Rocky fell out of his ball exhausted but still standing. "Rocky you okay for one more attack?" He nodded and waited for the command. "Use Earthquake!" Medicham and his trainer's eyes widened as Rocky jumped into the air and pounded the ground, causing the earth to split and rise and sending Medicham flying into the trees closest to them and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Looks like you win..." She returned Medicham and walked up to Mia. "That was a great battle!"  
  
"Thanks, but you almost beat me there." They shook hands and the girl with the Medicham left for the Pokémon Center. "I wonder if those kids from before are still here..." she shrugged and returned Rocky for a good rest.  
  
Kristen awoke to see Aura tugging at her shirt. I'm hungry. whined Aura. "Hold on." said Kristen as she took some bread out of her backpack and gave some to Aura. Thanks. she said as she ate all the bread given to her. Kristen ate some bread as well.  
  
After healing Rocky at the Pokémon Center, Mia had him flatten the land that was unsettled after that Earthquake attack. "Remember we can't upset these people, especially after what happened last time." Rocky stopped rolling and glared at Mia "Okay, I won't blame you." She turns around to see Tsura and her Pokemon training. "Looks like we have company." She returned Rocky who just finished up. She walked up to them with a smile on her face. "So, what'd are you guys doing here this early?"  
  
Training. Imp responded flatly, glaring at Mia. Miles glanced up at Tsura. There are some Pokémon that can only be caught at certain times of day. If we hurry, we may be able to catch one. he explained. She nodded, and then turned towards to the others. "I'll see you later." A second later, she found herself being pulled into the woods by Imp. Miles followed, and they disappeared into the trees.  
  
Mia scratched her head. "I wonder what that was about..." She shrugged and took out a Pokéball and through it on the ground. It revealed Wartortle who had just evolved this morning. "We're going to have to train before that gym match!" She looked around. "Maybe one of those kids from before will give me a match..."  
  
Kristen walked out of the Pokémon Center with Aura. She checked her Pokédex to look at her stats. It said she was at level 18. "I guess I'll train Citrus today," said Kristen as she released Citrus from his Pokéball.  
  
"Hey, it looks like your Squirtle evolved," said Kristen as she walked over to Mia.  
  
Wonderful. said Aura sarcastically.  
  
"How about a one on one match? Breloom's level is around 60 and Rocky's is around 80. I was hoping not to use them here though, cause I wouldn't see it as fair... Shellshock's level is 17 at the moment. I need to train him before the match at the gym, mind giving me a sparring match?" She looked to her Wartortle who was glaring at Aura.  
  
Aura returned the glare.  
  
"I will fight," said Citrus as he stepped in front of Kristen. Kristen used her PokéMeter to scan his attacks.  
  
Treeko  
  
Level: 14 Type: Grass Pound  
  
Tackle  
  
Absorb  
  
Leaf Blade  
  
"Ok. You can battle Citrus," said Kristen.  
  
Suddenly Mia heard ringing from her pocket. She pulled it out to reveal her PokéGear. "Hmm, I didn't know that it still worked here..." She opened it and listened. "Oh, um sorry but I need to postpone this battle for later. I need to get to the Pokemon Center to use their computer... Sorry about that..." She waved to her and headed for the Pokemon Center.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tsura continued through the woods, with Imp in the lead. After a while, they came to a small lake surrounded by numerous Taillow. As they entered the area, the flock of Taillow flew off, but one Pokémon remained by the side of the lake: A Mudkip who was staring at its reflection. Imp stepped forward, growling in a low tone, but Tsura held him back. "Actually, I think Miles should take this battle..." Imp snorted; his flames began to grow in size. "Mudkip is a water type. You're a fire type; there's no telling what could happen to you."  
  
Proudly, Miles stepped forward; the Mudkip looked up and turned around, looking him in the eye. "Alright, use Slam!" the Sentret obeyed and lunged forward, leaping into the air. He started to come down on Mudkip, who dodged out of the way. The tadpole-like Pokémon then turned around and started to run at Miles. "Quick Attack!" Tsura shouted. Miles nodded, then dashed behind the Mudkip at an alarming speed and swiped at it with its claws extended. It was pushed into the lake. Tsura smirked, then pulled out a Pokéball. "What are you doing? We aren't supposed to catch it!" Imp objected.  
  
"I can't resist... Besides, having a Mudkip on our team may come in handy later." With that, she tossed the ball at the creature, which was now emerging from the lake. It shook three times before finally sealing; Tsura ran over and picked it up. Are you going to give it a nickname? asked Miles. She paused for a moment. "How about... Isaac?" Miles and Imp nodded in agreement.  
  
Mia came back and saw Kristen in the forest. "Hey Kristen! Sorry about that but my mom gave me a tongue lashing since I didn't tell her I was coming here..." Shellshock was still out of his Pokéball and glaring at Aura. "You want to battle now?"  
  
"Sure. Go and fight Citrus!" said Kristen as Citrus walked in front of her. Aura glared at the Wartortle.  
  
Mia nodded "Right! How about a one on one match? Ready? Go!" Shellshock got in battle position. "Shellshock, use Tackle!" He charged at Citrus.  
  
Citrus got up looked pretty beat up. "Citrus, use Absorb!" shouted Kristen as Citrus sent waves at the Wartortle and began draining his energy. Citrus began to recover.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Shellshock, finish him off with a backward water tackle!" Shellshock suddenly withdraws into his shell and shot a Water Gun at the tree facing him. He was suddenly sent flying straight for the injured Citrus.  
  
"Think of this like soccer. Hit him with your tails!" said Kristen. Citrus hit Shellshock with his tail and sent him into a nearby tree. Citrus had hurt part of his tail. "Absorb!" shouted Kristen as Citrus began leeching energy from Wartortle as he became stronger.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good. Shellshock's getting weaker, but Citrus can heal himself whenever he wants... Try one more Dynamic Punch!" Wartortle got up and ran at Citrus with amazing speed and hit him with one final Dynamic Punch. This shot Citrus through multiple trees before he stopped flying. "Just when did you learn Mega punch?" She asked Wartortle before he shrugged.  
  
"Citrus, I think that's enough." said Kristen as Citrus limped back.  
  
I am not going to give up yet! he said as he began glowing. A Grovyle stood in his place. Lots of the damage given to him healed.  
  
"Fine then. Leaf Blade!" shouted Kristen as the leaves on Citrus's arms sliced through the surprised Wartortle.  
  
"Water gun!" He tried to shoot him down again but Citrus was too strong and shot down his attack. Wartortle hit multiple trees before limping back. "Shellshock!" Mia attended to him as he fainted on the ground but glared at the Grovyle before fainting. Mia returned him to his Pokéball and turned to Kristen "That was a great match, Grovyle obviously had the advantage in the fight" Mia smiled "I just hope Shellshock doesn't hold a grudge..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Let's head back to Oldale," Tsura suggested. Her Pokémon nodded in agreement. She started back down the forest path, but stopped abruptly-- Miles' ears were perked up as she glanced around nervously. "Does anyone else hear something...?" At those words, the sound of twigs cracking echoed throughout. Imp stood protectively in front of Tsura.  
  
A Poochyena emerged from the bushes nearby. Tsura breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just a Poochyena..." She turned towards Imp. "Let's see if we can catch it. Use Ember--" she stopped in mid-sentence as a piercing howl echoed throughout. More Poochyena stepped out from the forest around, followed by a group of Mightyena. Miles whimpered as the beasts stepped closer. Don't worry. If we stay in one place, they won't attack us. said Imp. But what it they don't leave? Imp took a moment to ponder this.  
  
Suddenly, one of the Mightyena lunged forward. "Run!" Tsura exclaimed, turning around. Imp and Miles followed as she began to dash back to Oldale, the wolf Pokémon hot on their tail.  
  
Evelon and her party were training the woods when she heard a howl. She looked at Draco.  
  
"Strange. I wonder what that could be," she said as they continued to walk.  
  
Mia hears howling and turns to see a pack of Mightyena chasing after something. She took a closer look and saw it was Tsura! Mia threw her Pokéball and a Breloom shot out. "We better take care of those guys. I don't know how long Tsura and the others can run!" She ran after them with Breloom running by her side.  
  
Panting, the trio started to head back towards town. Not into Oldale, you idiots! The Mightyena will follow us, and after having a huge rock crash into their Pokémon Center, I don't know if the villagers will appreciate being attacked by wolves! said Imp. At those words, Tsura, Imp, and Miles changed direction and began heading towards route 101. ...Err, I'm not sure if Littleroot will appreciate it either... And with that, they stopped. "Then we'll fight 'em off," replied Tsura.  
  
Suddenly Breloom came out of nowhere and used a Dynamic Punch on one of the Mightyena. It then followed up with a Sky Uppercut on the next. Mia appeared after that and gave it more commands. He did a Mach Punch on 3 or 4 of them and Headbutted some. Half the pack was either unconscious or running for their lives. Mia turned to Tsura. "You okay?"  
  
What happened? asked Aura as she and Kristen ran over to them.  
  
Mia shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw her being chased by a pack of Mightyena, and I automatically came to help."  
  
"I wonder why...." said Kristen.  
  
I don't know but I could have helped... said Aura as she wished they had come in earlier.  
  
I am tired. said Citrus as he finally caught up with Kristen and Aura. Kristen had Citrus return to his Pokéball.  
  
Behind her a Mightyena tried to ram her, but Breloom came and used a Sky Uppercut on him. Mia turned around and smiled at Breloom, who was doing his Victory Dance. "Good job!" She hugged him and turned to Kristen. "Meet Breloom, he's one of my older Pokemon that I've trained back in Johto. I was surprised to see a Shroomish there though; he was washed up by a river and was badly injured. I brought him to the Pokemon center and after he was healed I set him free but he wouldn't stop following me! So I just caught him in a Pokéball and trained him."  
  
"I see," said Kristen as she studied the Breloom.  
  
Breloom saw Aura's tail and touched the flame. It didn't burn his hand or anything, so he just continued to poke the flame in fascination of the color. Mia sweat dropped. "Oh, Breloom has an odd resistance to fire. It doesn't really hurt him like it does to normal Grass types. But he's more afraid of water ever since I found him by that river."  
  
"That's interesting. Also grass types are normally good against water too," said Kristen as she watched Breloom touch the multi-colored flame on Aura's tail.  
  
Aura's eye twitched. Uh, is there a reason why he's doing that? asked Aura.  
  
"Yeah, it's like he was switched..." Breloom continued to poke the tail.  
  
"Yes, it is very odd..." said Kristen as she continued watching the Breloom and Aura.  
  
Anyway, to make a long story short, we went into the woods to train, Miles explained, returning from scaring off another Poochyena, and just as we were about to leave, we were attacked by a pack of Mightyena.   
  
I see. said Aura as she watched Breloom poking her flame.  
  
"Have any of your Pokémon gotten stronger?" asked Kristen.  
  
"Some of those Mightyena were level 30 so I guess it was a good idea to bring Breloom along," said Mia. She looked at Miles. "And they attacked you for a reason, you were training in their breeding ground." Breloom was standing on a pile of leaves that looked like someone was sleeping there... he jumped up into Mia's arms in surprise. "I think we better get out of here before they come back though..."  
  
Suddenly something odd caught Breloom's eye. It looked like a Skiploom though oddly enough it had the scent of a Shroomish. He gasped and started pointing to it. Mia looked in that direction and saw nothing. "I don't see anything Breloom. Maybe it's just your imagination." She continued walking with Breloom following.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Tsura began heading back to Oldale. "I should've caught one of those Mightyena when I had the chance..."  
  
"Wait you want this one?" Mia held out a Pokéball. "I caught it, but I already have 5 back at home..."  
  
Evelon walked back after training to see the group. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, just took care of a local pack of Pokémon," said Mia. Behind her, Breloom was looking through the bushes to find what he saw before. Mia sweat dropped. "Um, meet Breloom..."  
  
Evelon smiled and waved at the Pokémon. Draco growled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What cute Pokémon! How long have you had him for?"  
  
Mia shrugged. "For a while actually. I've been training him since I found him by the river. He's at level 59 last time I checked." Breloom shook his head. "Oh right, level 60 after you beat up a couple of those Mightyena. But I'm not really going to use him for many battles, that wouldn't be fair," laughed Mia. "I just couldn't leave him with Professor Elm." Breloom gave up his search and walked up to Mia, he saw Draco and waved.  
  
Draco launched forward at the Breloom but Evelon casually grabbed him by the collar. Draco glared at the Pokémon. Evelon sighed.  
  
"Why must I have the crazy Pokémon?"  
  
Breloom tilted his head in confusion and stared at Draco.  
  
"Um, right. Luckily Breloom has this odd resistance to fire, so Draco won't do much damage." She smiled at Breloom who started jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
Evelon glared at Draco to calm him down. She sighed.  
  
"Good. I'm sure Draco will find his manners in time though. Won't you, Draco?" she said, giving him a death glare. He pouted and growled under his breath.  
  
Mia sweat dropped. "I'm sure he will..." Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh no, I left my Wartortle with Nurse Joy. I'll see you in a bit!"  
  
Kristen went with her and healed Citrus at the Pokémon Center.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lloyd and Sparky were walking to the Pokémon Center from training on route 101 when they spotted a Torchic. "Hey, a Torchic!" said Lloyd, looking through his Pokédex. Catch it. It looks weak. stated Sparky. Hey! shouted the Torchic. Lloyd reached for a Pokéball. "I can catch it without battling it. Pokéball, go!" Lloyd said. The Pokéball sucked in the Torchic, wiggled three times, and sealed. "Man, that was easy. I'm calling it Blaze." He then remembered the dream he had. That Pokémon's name was Blaze, he thought. Can we go? whined Sparky. "Okay."  
  
As soon as they got to the Pokémon Center, they saw Evelon by the doors. "Hey Evelon! I caught a Torchic. And last night, I caught a Taillow."  
  
"Oh, Hi Lloyd. I was wonder- Wait! What?" she said looking at him in amazement. "A Torchic! Man, you're out for a while and you get a Torchic. I'm out all day and I still can't find a Totodile. Damn...."  
  
"Sorry," said Lloyd. Just then, a Totodile walked past then. "Well now, you can get your chance." Lloyd pointed at the Pokémon.  
  
Evelon watched the Pokémon pass. "Lloyd. We're standing in front of a Pokemon center. Odds are that Totodile is taken..."  
  
"DOES ANYONE OWN THIS TOTODILE?" shouted Lloyd. Nobody answered. "I guess not. It's all yours."  
  
"Yeah. I'll check it with my PokéMeter." Lloyd put on his PokéMeter and scanned the Totodile. "It's on level 8, and its attacks are Bubble, Scratch, Growl, and Water Gun. Go for it!" said Lloyd.  
  
"Yay! Go SilverWing!" Evelon threw a Pokéball and Pidgeotto came out. "Use Wing attack!"  
  
SilverWing slammed into the Totodile, knocking it out right away. Evelon threw an empty Pokéball at the Totodile. It rocked for three times and stopped. Evelon blinked.  
  
"Well, that was easy..."  
  
"Weird. Anyway, let's get going to Petalburg City!" said Lloyd. Yeah. I'm getting tired of hanging around here. said Sparky.  
  
"Ok then. I can train while you take on the gym. May I come with you?" asked Kristen.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not," said Evelon.  
  
"Sure," said Lloyd, "you can come. Evelon, can you go get Tsura and everyone else?" This is too many people traveling around with each other... said Sparky.  
  
We could always get rid of you. mumbled Aura as she chuckled.  
  
Sparky growled at Aura. You know, you make me sick. Sparky stated. Aura just looked away. Why you! shouted Sparky. "Be nice, you two," Lloyd said.  
  
So can we get going yet? asked Aura as she ignored Sparky.  
  
"We have to wait for the others!" said Lloyd, looking at Aura. "Hey Evelon. Forget the others. They'll find us later." Lloyd starts walking to Route 103.  
  
Kristen and Aura ran towards route 103 as well.  
  
Evelon shrugged as she called SilverWing back. She and Draco followed Lloyd.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted Lloyd. He ran towards Petalburg City. The sun was gleaming on our heroes as they were on their way. Will they encounter new friends and new challenges? Tune in!  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Petalburg Gym! Practice Battle!

Chapter 4: Petalburg Gym! Practice Battle!  
  
Lloyd and the others were on their way to Petalburg "Gym. But first Lloyd and Kristen decided to have a battle. Cool. I'm ready. said Sparky. "Sorry, Sparky. I'm using someone else in this battle," said Lloyd. Okay, but we go first! said Aura. "Okay," replied Lloyd.  
  
Aura stepped in front of Kristen. "I was sort of hoping to train Aqua more, but Aura is my strongest Pokémon," said Kristen.  
  
Evelon just watched them from the sidelines. Draco looked like he was enjoying this.  
  
"I was hoping you call out Aura. Go, Wings!" said Lloyd as Wings appeared on the battlefield. Finally, I'm in a battle! said Wings. "Wings use your Wing Attack!" Wings rammed into Aura using his wings. Take that, pretty boy! yelled Wings.  
  
I'M A GIRL! shouted Aura as she slashed into wings. She then hit him with her tail.  
  
"Uh.... use Ember..." said Kristen who looked at Aura as she began to surround her self with sparks.  
  
"Quick, Wings! Use Quick Attack!" shouted Lloyd. Wings dodged the Ember attack and then he slammed into Aura. Ha! Who's the dude? I am! laughed Wings. "Aura just said that she was a girl," stated Lloyd.  
  
Yeah! said Aura as she got up from the attack. Kristen checked out her stats with the PokéMeter.  
  
"Slash Attack and attack it with your tail as a follow-up or back up," said Kristen as Aura slashed at wings.  
  
Draco's eye twitched. Evelon laughed. "She's using your signature move...."  
  
Must dodge! said Wings. "Why are you talking like that?" asked Lloyd. Wings then dodges the Slash attack but gets knocked out by Aura's tail. "Oh brother!" said Lloyd.  
  
Aura quickly runs back to Kristen and then faces Wings. "Ember Attack! How is she using Draco's signature move? I didn't even know he had one...."said Kristen as Aura filled the air around her with embers.  
  
Draco smiled and Evelon gave him a weird look. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were cheering for Aura..." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
The embers then hit Wings, causing him to faint. "No fair! I wanted to win! Oh well..." said Lloyd. He picked up Wings and walked up to Kristen. "Nice battle. But next time, I'm going to win!"  
  
"Sure you are..." said Kristen as she and Aura began to walk towards the forest.  
  
Tsura, Imp, and Miles, meanwhile, watched from afar. This is boring... Imp muttered. Ignoring him, Tsura began to glance around the area. Her gaze then averted to a peculiar-looking creature sitting in the woods nearby; it resembled a cream-colored fox with numerous tails. A pair of birdlike wings erupted from its back. She raised an eyebrow; the creature stared at her, its eyes twinkling.  
  
Something wrong? Miles asked. Tsura shook her head and snapped out of her trance. "...Err, no..." She quickly glanced back at the forest, but the creature had vanished.  
  
Evelon sees Tsura looking away. "What were you looking at?"  
  
"I thought I saw something... It kind of looked like a Ninetails, only with wings..." Imp snorted, but she glanced at the woods again. "I looked away for a second, but when I looked back, it was gone. Wonder what it was..."  
  
How weird... said Aura as she and Kristen shrugged and ran off into the woods.  
  
".... Cool," she said, staring off into space. Draco waved his hand in front of her face to make her snap out of it, but to no avail.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
As Kristen ran into the forest, a Dustox appeared before them. " Aqua, Water Gun!" shouted Kristen as Aqua doused it in water.  
  
"Finish it off with Bite!" shouted Kristen as Aqua jumped up and bit into the Dustox. It fainted. "Good job Aqua!" shouted Kristen as Aqua began glowing. When the glow lifted, in its place stood a Croconaw. It looked normal except its eyes were neon green and its mouth was blue.  
  
"Hey!" said Lloyd, "There's Petalburg Gym!" He pointed to the gym by the Pokémon Center. "I going to challenge Norman and win the Balance Badge!"  
  
"Okay, I'll just watch though..." Evelon said casually.  
  
Kristen, Aura, and Aqua ran after Lloyd into Petalburg City.  
  
"The gym trainer there is too strong to defeat at our current strength."  
  
Plus, you need four badges to challenge him, said Sparky. "How do you know that?" asked Lloyd. I was reading the Gym Leader book in Oldale Town, replied Sparky. "Oh. Then I'll challenge him to a practice match! So my Pokémon can earn some experience."  
  
Evelon and Draco sweat dropped. "Are you sure he'll accept a practice battle?"  
  
Just so you know, his Pokémon will crush you, said Aqua who was reading a manual on the gym leaders. But good luck anyway.   
  
"Either way, I doubt you'll stand a chance against him..." Tsura sighed. Imp nodded. Unless you have a Fighting or Ghost type, he continued, and those types are rarely ever found around Petalburg.   
  
Even if you did it would take ages for them to whittle down his Pokémon's health, said Aura.  
  
"Well, thanks for the confidence boost," said Lloyd, sarcastically. I can take them! said Sparky, charging up. "Yeah! Let's do it!"  
  
As they walked into the gym, they saw Norman standing in the middle of the room. "Hi Norman! I'm Lloyd from Littleroot! I challenge you to a practice battle!" said Lloyd.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kristen returned Aqua and took out Crystal and went a bit into Petalburg Woods. A swarm of Dustox came towards them. They are the ones! they shouted as they charged towards them. "Crystal, Icy Wind! Aura, use Ember!" shouted Kristen as Aura burned half of them and Crystal froze the other half.  
  
The Dustox that were burned tried to slam into Aura. Aura fired a blast of fire from her mouth. All of the Dustox that were hit fainted. "Looks like you learned Flamethrower! Crystal, Extreme Speed!" shouted Kristen as Crystal hit the remaining Dustox and sent them into the fainted condition.  
  
"Why don't you want a real battle?" asked Norman. "Well, I don't have four badges, sir," replied Lloyd. Norman thought about it. "Okay. We'll have a practice battle." "Yes!" said Lloyd.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Norman. "Yeah!" replied Lloyd. "All right. Go, Vigoroth!" shouted Norman as Vigoroth appeared from his Pokéball. "Go, Sparky!" said Lloyd as Sparky jumped on the battlefield. "Vigoroth, use your Scratch Attack!" Vigoroth ran at Sparky with its claws extended. "Sparky, use Quick Attack!" Sparky ran at full speed at Vigoroth and slammed into it.  
  
"Go Sparky!" Evelon cheered. Draco gave a roar to show his spirit, but it seemed to scare the Vigoroth.  
  
"Sparky, Thundershock!" Sparky unleashed the Thundershock right at Vigoroth. Norman saw this and retaliated. "Stand your ground, Vigoroth!" Vigoroth stood there, taking the attack. "Now use Scratch!" The attack caused Sparky to hit the wall.  
  
" Come on Sparky! You've got more juice in you than that!" Evelon cheered as Draco roared again.  
  
I knew you'd get destroyed, said Aura as Kristen, Crystal, and Aura ran inside. Yes, the battle doesn't seem to be going well for the Pichu, said Crystal.  
  
Give me a break! I'm trying, aren't I? shouted Sparky, trying to get up. "Vigoroth, finish it with Slash!" Vigoroth ran toward Sparky with its claws. "Sparky! Use Thunder Wave!" Suddenly, Sparky unleashed blue electricity at Vigoroth. This caused Vigoroth to stop in its tracks, suffering from paralysis.  
  
Well I didn't say you weren't! Good luck anyway, said Aura.  
  
Thanks, said Sparky. "All right, Sparky! Quick Attack!" Sparky started to ram Vigoroth until Norman gave him a Cheri berry. "Aw, damn!" said Lloyd. "Vigoroth, use Slash!" shouted Norman. Vigoroth slashed at Sparky, causing Sparky to faint. "That was a nice battle, Lloyd. I hope we battle again when you get four badges." "I hope so, too, Norman."  
  
Aura sighed. I was right... she mumbled.  
  
"Well there he goes. Damn..." Evelon said disappointedly.  
  
Kristen and Aura sighed. Well now what? asked Aura.  
  
Just then, a small, frail, boy with green hair came through the doors. "Hello, Norman," he said. "Oh, hello Wally. Are you here for your first Pokémon? Sorry, I didn't catch it." Lloyd walked up to Wally. "Yeah. He's been battling me. Sorry," said Lloyd.  
  
"He came for his first Pokémon?" Evelon asked.  
  
Well that's too bad. We better get going to Rustboro City, said Aura as she turned to leave.  
  
"Come back here, Aura. Since I was the cause of this, I say we go help him look for a Pokémon!" suggested Lloyd. "That's a great idea! Okay. Here, take this!" said Norman. He handed Wally a Pokéball and a Zigzagoon. "Use this to catch your Pokémon," said Norman. "We'll go with you! Right, guys?" asked Lloyd.  
  
Yeah sure, mumbled Aura.  
  
"Err, right," Tsura muttered, casting a suspicious glance at Aura.  
  
"We've got nothing better to do," Evelon said.  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Wally. They started walking to route 103. "So, Wally, why do you want a Pokémon?" asked Lloyd. "I'm going to Verdanturf Town to live with my aunt and uncle. So I need a Pokémon to get there," replied Wally. "Well, I'm Lloyd. This is Sparky." "Who are you, cutie?" Wally asked Tsura.  
  
"I'm Tsura," she said nervously.  
  
Evelon tried not to laugh. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
Kristen, Aura, and Crystal all Animé fell. "So you think she's cute...?" asked Kristen as her eye twitched.  
  
"Well, she is. I'm saying you aren't, though," replied Wally, hoping that Kristen doesn't hurt him.  
  
"I just wanted to know if I had heard right..." mumbled Kristen as she dragged her Pokémon away.  
  
You're not telling me that hurt your feelings? asked Aura.  
  
"No but I get the feeling Wally thinks I am going to break him in half."  
  
"Oh brother. Hey, what's that?" asked Lloyd, taking out his Pokédex. Looks like a Ralts, said Sparky.  
  
"Cool. That's a good Pokémon to have, Wally," said Lloyd. "Great! I'll catch that Ralts, then," replied Wally. Wally ran up to the Ralts. "Hey you! I want to catch you!" Wally released the Zigzagoon he got from Norman. "Go, Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!" Zigzagoon rammed into the Ralts. "Okay, Pokéball, go!" Wally threw the ball at the Ralts. The Pokéball sucked in the Ralts, wiggled three times, and then sealed. "I caught it..."  
  
"It went down in one hit? You going to want to train him up in defense...." Evelon said.  
  
"Yeah, she's right," said Lloyd. "Really," sulked Wally.  
  
Back at the gym...  
  
"Well, you caught a Ralts. Congrats!" exclaimed Norman. "Thanks a lot! Here's your Pokémon back!" said Wally. He handed the Zigzagoon back to Norman. "How you like me now, Kristen?" he asked.  
  
Kristen Animé fell. Aura and Crystal giggled. "I never hated you to begin with," said Kristen as she sweat-dropped.  
  
Draco and Evelon sweat-dropped.  
  
"Okay... Ready to go, guys?" asked Lloyd. I wonder where Andrew is, he thought.  
  
We are ready to go, said Crystal as she, Aura, and Kristen walked outside.  
  
"Yep," Evelon said.  
  
"Then let's go." Just as they walked outside, a girl and a boy dressed in black appeared in front of them. "We're from Team Rocket. We'll be taking your Pokémon now!" they said. Suddenly, a net snatched the Pokémon from our heroes. "That sounded so corny! Who are you?" asked Lloyd.  
  
"My name is Skylor," said the boy.  
  
"And I am Kacey," said the girl.  
  
"Well," said Lloyd, "you're not going to get away with that! Go, Wings!" Wings appeared in a flash of light. "Oh, yeah? Go, Flame!" said Skylor, releasing a Houndour.  
  
"Go Citrus and Aqua!" shouted Kirsten as she released her Pokémon. "Aqua use Water Gun on the Houndour!" shouted Kristen as Aqua began dousing the Houndour with water.  
  
"Go, Isaac!" Tsura exclaimed, throwing down a Pokéball. The Mudkip she had caught in Petalburg emerged from it. "Use Water Gun!" Got it, Isaac replied in a squeaky voice. He promptly opened his mouth, and then shot a stream of water at the Houndour.  
  
"Go, Petal!" said Kacey, releasing a Bulbasaur. "Use Razor Leaf!" Petal shot sharp leaves at Aqua and Citrus. "Flame, use Ember!" shouted Skylor. Flame shot embers at Wings. Come on! Save us! yelled Sparky.  
  
Citrus and Aqua were hit by the attacks. "Citrus use Leaf Blade on Petal!" shouted Kristen as Citrus ran towards Petal and cut her badly with the leaves on his arm. "Aqua use Bite!" said Kristen as Aqua ran towards the Houndour and bit him.  
  
Maybe I can get us out of here, Imp mumbled. The flames on his back began to flare up, and the net began to catch on fire. Ingenious idea, Miles sighed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Isaac, meanwhile, continued to squirt water at Flame.  
  
Well, it worked, didn't it? asked Sparky, crawling out the net. Meanwhile, Wings was having trouble with Flame. "Use your Wing Attack!" Lloyd shouted at Wings. He started to charge at Flame. "Flame, Flamethrower!" said Skylor. A stream of fire shot out of Flame's mouth.  
  
Aura and Crystal crawl out. You don't stand a chance against me, said Aura as she ran at Flame and slashed at him. Crystal used her small wings on her head to fly over to Petal.  
  
I should have no trouble getting rid of you, she said as she shot at Petal with an Icy Wind attack.  
  
With a squeak, Isaac leapt between Wings and Flame in an attempt to block the attack. Thanks to his wet skin, the fire did no harm to him.  
  
"Imp use Ember! Miles use Scratch!" Tsura exclaimed. Imp, having escaped from the net, turned to face Petal. Payback time... He opened his mouth and shot out tiny embers. Miles followed up by diving at her with his claws outstretched.  
  
"Wings, Peck Attack!" shouted Lloyd. Wings began pecking furiously at Flame's head. Ouch! Stop that! said Flame.  
  
"Aura use Slash on Flame!" shouted Kristen. Aura ran up to Flame and slashed him as hard as she could on his back.  
  
You can hardly fight, said Aura.  
  
"Sparky! You're okay!" said Lloyd. Yeah! Want me to get rid of these idiots? asked Sparky. "Yup. Use Thundershock!" Sparky unleashed his Thundershock at Team Rocket. Suddenly there was an explosion. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off AGAIIIIINNNNN!!!" they said, being shot into the air. "Yeah!" shouted Lloyd.  
  
No problem, said Aura as she and the rest of Kristen's Pokémon ran over to Kristen. Kristen had all of them return to their Pokéballs except Aura.  
  
Tsura pointed a Pokéball at Isaac; he began to glow, and was sucked inside of it. "Well, now what do we do?" she asked.  
  
Lloyd returned his Pokémon to their Pokéballs except Sparky. "I guess we go to Rustboro City," he suggested.  
  
Kristen and Aura began walking towards the path to Rustboro.  
  
Evelon and Tsura followed. Now that our heroes have seen how a Gym Leader battles, will they be able to fight against the Rustboro Leader? And will Andrew ever catch up with the group? Find out next time!  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Trouble at the Pokemon Farm!

Here we are with the fifth episode!

Blaze- Don't you mean _chapter_?

Oh yeah. That's right. It's just that I make the seem like episodes, so…

Sparky- Whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **Enter Petalburg Forest! Trouble at the Pokémon Farm!_

Lloyd and the others were walking on the path to Rustboro. "So what type of gym is in Rustboro?" he asked.

"The Gym Leader specializes in Rock Pokémon. It's not too hard," said Kristen as she released Crystal from her PokéBall and walked into the Petalburg woods.

"Rock types, eh? I'm in luck-- Rock types are weak against Water types." Tsura glanced at Isaac's PokéBall, and then entered the Petalburg Woods. She started to take a step forward, but stopped abruptly. "Something wrong?" Miles asked, his ears perking up. "It's nothing... I just felt a draft." She shook her head, shrugging it off, and then continued down the path.

"Rock Pokémon? I don't have any Pokémon that can beat Rock types!" shouted Lloyd. "I need to catch some more Pokémon!" said Lloyd. He then looked at his PokéNav. "Hey!" He started running into the woods. "Everyone follow me!"

Kristen, Crystal, and Aura, meanwhile, ran ahead of everyone else. As they ran on, a lot of Shroomish began chasing them. "Crystal, Icy Wind! Aura, use Flamethrower!" said Kristen as Crystal froze one half of them and Aura burned the other half. The half Aura attacked fainted. "And time to finish them off," said Crystal as she used Extreme Speed on the remaining ones. They all fainted. "Good job!" said Kristen as Crystal and Aura walked back to her. Crystal and Aura seemed pleased.

"Anyone want to know where we're going?" Lloyd asked. "Please enlighten us with the answer," said Sparky.

A large gust of wind blew past. "There it is again!" Tsura shouted. She turned around just in time to see a Pidgey launching a Gust attack at them. Miles hastily leapt in front of the attack and was propelled backwards, but used his tail to brake and landed on the ground, unharmed. "Imp, use Ember!" Imp nodded, and then opened his mouth. He then exhaled a trail of embers, which hit the Pidgey, knocking it backwards.

"Great-- Now use Quick Attack!" The Pidgey shook its head, recovering from the shock. Imp darted forward and began running in circles around it. After several seconds of this, he headbutted it, and stunned it. Tsura then tossed a PokéBall at it. It shook three times, then sealed. "I think I'll call this one... Dagger," Tsura muttered, picking up the ball. She then turned back to Lloyd. "So where _are_ we going?"

"We're going to my dad's Pokémon farm! He has all sorts of Pokémon there!" replied Lloyd. "I get it! We're going there so you can catch a Pokémon to take on the Rustboro Leader!" said Sparky. "Yup! That's the plan!"

"Sounds neat," said Crystal. Kristen took out her Pokéball and recalled Crystal.

Just then, Lloyd turned around and saw a boy running up behind them. It didn't take long for him to figure out whom it was. "Hey that's Andrew!" shouted Lloyd.

"Hey guys! I was looking for you since you left me in Oldale Town. I knew you were headed to Rustboro, so I decided to head through Petalburg Woods," said Andrew.

"Sorry we left you. We were ready to go," said Lloyd. "There it is! Up ahead!" he shouted. He ran towards the farm when he noticed his dad. "Dad! It's me!!!" he yelled.

Evelon and the group ran after him.

"Hi Dad. I started my journey a couple of days ago," said Lloyd. "That's great! So how's your mom?" his dad asked. "She's fine. Oh yeah. These are my friends. This is Evelon, Kristen, Tsura, and Andrew." "Nice to meet you all," he said.

Kristen waved. "Hello there. Nice to meet you," said Kristen.

Evelon waved and Draco growled.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," said Tsura.

"You too. I'm just wondering, do you have Pokémon from Kanto and Johto?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, come see for yourself!" Dad replied. When they walked behind the house, everyone gasped. There was Pokémon everywhere! "But I'm having a small problem with a wild Chikorita. It's not getting along with anyone!" "A Chikorita? That's a Grass type! I'll find it and catch it!" said Lloyd.

As Lloyd walked to the where the Pokémon were, he saw the Chikorita his dad was talking about. It was a lighter green than other Chikorita and the leaf on its head was darker. He slowly approached towards it. "Hello, little Chikorita. I'm Lloyd. I hear you're a trouble-maker." "Yeah, so?" it replied. "Hey wait. You're a girl Chikorita!" 'Nice reasoning, Sherlock! See ya!' She darted into the forest. "Aw, nuts." Just then, Lloyd's dad walked up to him. "What other Pokémon do you have?" he asked. "Well, I caught a Torchic and a Pidgey-colored Taillow. Why?" Lloyd answered. "I see. Come with me." While walking to the barn, Lloyd's dad asked if anyone was challenging the Rustboro Leader.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hi boss. We're here in the Hoenn region," said Kacey.

"Good. Have you caught any Pokémon yet?"

"Not exactly, sir," said Skylor.

"WHAT?! You two are worse than Jessie and James! That is, until they became the head of the Hoenn branch… But don't worry. I'm sending a Pokémon to help you two."

"Really? Who?" Kacey asked.

"An Meowth." Suddenly a Meowth appeared in front of them. They both sweat-dropped.

"Isn't that the same Meowth that works with Jessie and James?" asked Skylor.

"No, it isn't. Now, next time, don't fail me!"

"Yes, sir."

Tsura's mind began to wander as she followed behind Lloyd. Her gaze traveled to the trees surrounding them. For a second, she could have sworn she saw the mysterious winged Ninetails staring back at her; once she blinked, it disappeared. Startled, she stopped.

"Something wrong?" Miles asked concernedly, glancing up at her. "I just saw that Ninetails again... The one with the Pidgeot wings..." she said in response. With a heavy sigh, Imp shook his head and continued towards the barn. Tsura and Miles exchanged glances, and then followed him.

"Well since you're the only one who came, Tsura, I'm going to let you two teach your Pokémon how to use Iron Tail. As you already know, there are two ways for a Pokémon to learn an attack: experience and learning from scratch, but only if it can learn the attack. Now call out any Pokémon you have that has a tail," Lloyd's dad said. "Well, Sparky is the only Pokémon I have with a tail right now," stated Lloyd. "Looks like I'm going to learn a new attack," said Sparky, jumping off Lloyd's shoulder.

Imp hesitated for a moment, and then pushed Miles forward. "Hey! What are you--?" "'You have a tail that's twice your body length-- I think you ought to learn it," Imp replied, stepping backward. "...I'm not sure if I should feel excited or insulted."

Lloyd and Sparky both laughed at the scene. "So are you two ready?" his dad asked Sparky and Miles. "I am. Are you?" asked Sparky.

"Ready," Miles said determinedly, nodding. He then leapt into the air and landed on his feet. He had been standing up on his tail the moment before.

"Great," said Lloyd's dad. He then released a Marill. "Now this is what an Iron Tail looks like. Marill, Iron Tail!" The Marill's tail glowed; it slammed its tail down at a nearby boulder. "So that's an Iron Tail!" said Lloyd. "Okay, now I'll throw these pebbles at their tails. They have to stiffen their tails in order to use the attack." He started throwing the pebbles at Sparky and Miles. Sparky swatted the pebbles away, but his tail didn't stiffen.

Miles' tail instantly became bushier. He began clumsily swatting the pebbles in all directions-- one of them hit Imp's head, stunning him for a second. "Well, at least he's making _some_ progress..." Tsura muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Sparky swatted away some more pebbles when Lloyd noticed his tail glowing. "Hey, your tail's glowing, Sparky!" he shouted. Sparky hesitantly turned around to see. "Whaddya know? It is!" said Sparky. "Did he learn it yet, Dad?" "No, not yet." Lloyd looked over towards the barn to see the Chikorita from before snatching away an apple from a baby Aipom. "Hey that's not nice!" he said walking over towards them. "What? I'm about to slice this in two so we can share it," said the Chikorita. "Oh. Okay then." Lloyd headed back towards Sparky and the others. "Sucker…" the little Chikorita said.

Kristen and Aura walked over to see what was going on. "Hi again.... I had to go off into the woods to train for a bit," said Kristen. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," replied Lloyd, "just teaching the Pokémon some new attacks..." He then noticed behind her, over the treetops, a Pokémon that looked like a Mew but it was blue and had wings like an Articuno. "What's that behind you?" he asked.

Miles quickly turned around, causing another pebble to hit Imp again. Unaware of what he had just done, he began staring up at the treetops. "Hmm? Where? I don't see anything..."

"Over there." When he pointed to where he saw the mysterious Pokémon, there was nothing there. 'I know I saw something over there,' he thought. "Hello…can we get back to what we were doing?!" asked Sparky. "Okay, okay. Geez…" His dad threw more pebbles at their tails. "Hi-yah!" shouted Sparky. At that moment, his tail lit up again.

"Sparky, your tail lit up again!" shouted Lloyd. "I guess I'm ready to try the attack now…" stated Sparky. "Yes, it's time. But what about Miles?" his dad asked.

They looked at Miles who was having trouble trying to stiffen his tail. "You know, this isn't easy," he said. Tsura threw another pebble at Miles, but when he swatted it away, his tail started glowing. "It's about time," he stated.

Everyone laughed. "So I'm guessing that you two are ready to learn Iron Tail now?" Lloyd's dad asked. "Sure are!" Sparky and Miles both said.

"Okay then," he replied. They walked over to a rocky area. "I want you to practice using Iron Tail on these rocks. I'll time you to see how long it takes you to perfect the attack. Okay, begin…NOW!" Lloyd's dad started the timer. Sparky ran towards the boulders with their tail glowing. He jumped in the air, ready to destroy the boulder, but his tail wasn't stiff anymore.

"Aw, nuts. I thought I had it!" said Sparky. He looked over at Miles who was running towards a boulder with his tail glowing. He jumped high in the air and brought it down forcefully, destroying the boulder.

"Hey! I did it!" he exclaimed. "Good job, Miles!" said Tsura. '_I can't believe this…_' thought Sparky.

"You perfected it in under a minute, Miles! That's the fastest a Pokémon ever learned an attack!" Lloyd said.

"WHY CAN'T I DO IT?!" shouted Sparky. "Maybe you're forcing yourself to learn it. I just went with the flow," replied Miles. "Okay then…" said Sparky. Sparky started running towards the boulder again with his tail glowing. '_Go with the flow, go with the flow…_' he thought. He jumped up in the air and slammed down into the boulder, destroying it.

"YES!!! I did it!" shouted Sparky. "Are you sure? We need to test if you did," Lloyd's dad replied. "What are you talking about? I did it! You saw me!" said Sparky. "That's true, but maybe you need to practice some more." Sparky growled at this but finally agreed.

_Meanwhile…_

Evelon and Andrew were in the front of the house. "I can't believe we have to sit up here doing nothing!" exclaimed Andrew.

"Yeah, but I don't mind," said Evelon.

"You do but I don't," grumbled Andrew. Just then, a giant Meowth robot appeared from the forest. "What's going on here?" Andrew asked. Just then, Team Rocket appeared from out of the Mecha-Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Kacey.

"But make it double!" said Skylor.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To ignite the people with frustration!"

"Snatching Pokémon from under your nose!"

"And being evil like the thorns on a rose!"

"Kacey!"

"Skylor!"

"Team Rocket is blasting off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or you're in for a fight!"

"That's right!" said Meowth.

"Team Rocket! Should've know it was you!" shouted Evelon. Draco just growled fiercely.

"You know these jokers?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah! They tried to steal our Pokémon back in Petalburg City! And now they stole a Meowth!"

"Yeah, and now we'll gonna steal the Pokémon on this farm here! And I work for Team Rocket!" shouted Meowth. Meowth went back inside the Mecha-Meowth and shot metal clamps towards Evelon and Andrew, trapping them.

"Let us go!" shouted Andrew. Just then, Lloyd and the others ran up to see what the commotion was.

"Team Rocket! What do you want?" Lloyd asked.

"We want those Pokémon!" said Skylor. He then activated a vacuum and sucked up all the Pokémon. "This is great! And we don't have to lift a finger!" he laughed.

"I don't think so! Sparky, Thundershock!" shouted Lloyd. Sparky jumped in the air and fired a Thundershock at the Mecha-Meowth, but the attack just bounced off.

"HA! We covered the Mecha-Meowth with a special anti-electrical coating! We don't want to get shocked like last time!" laughed Kacey. "Unfortunately, we have to go! Bye-bye!" The Mecha-Meowth turned around just enough to let everyone see that the Pokémon was in a containment bin, and then it walked off.

"I'm going after that thing! Kristen, you stay here and help Evelon and Andrew. Tsura, you come with me!" said Lloyd. Right before he walked off, his father grabbed him by the arm. "What is it, Dad?"

"I'm coming with you. This is too dangerous for you two to handle," he replied. Lloyd nodded. "C'mon, we can use the pickup truck!" his dad shouted. Lloyd and Tsura jumped in the back of the truck and they pursued Team Rocket.

Team Rocket, meanwhile, stopped to celebrate the victory. "A toast to our success!" said Kacey. As the trio drunk their Pecha Berry juice, Skylor thought he heard a vehicle.

"What's wrong?" asked Meowth.

"Nothing…"

Just then, Lloyd, Tsura, and his dad appeared. "Give us back those Pokémon!" shouted Lloyd.

"How did you find us?" asked Kacey.

"The giant robot is hard to miss…" Tsura said sarcastically.

"Whatever! You can't have them back without a battle!" said Meowth. With that, Kacey and Skylor released Flame and Petal.

"Okay then! Go Sparky!" said Lloyd as Sparky hopped on to the battlefield.

"Go Miles!" said Tsura, as he jumped off her shoulder to battle. Just at that moment, the Chikorita appeared from out of the forest.

"You guys worry about getting the Pokémon! I'll handle these guys," she said. Lloyd and Tsura agreed and ran for the Mecha-Meowth.

"Oh no you don't! Flame!" shouted Skylor. Flame was about to attack them until Chikorita tackled him. "What the--?" he said.

"Petal, use Vine Whip on that Chikorita!" shouted Kacey. Petal shot the Vine Whip at Chikorita, but she easily dodged it.

"Let me show you what a real Vine Whip looks like!" she said as she shot a Vine Whip at Petal, slamming her into a tree.

"Flame, use Flamethrower!" Flame fired the stream of fire towards Chikorita. Suddenly, a Bubblebeam appeared from nowhere, blocking the Flamethrower. "Where the hell that came from?"

They looked over at Lloyd's dad to see his Marill firing the Bubblebeam. "Now use Bubblebeam on that Houndour!" he shouted. Marill aimed the Bubblebeam at Flame. The attack made contact, causing Flame to faint.

Lloyd and Tsura, meanwhile, were at the containment bin. "Don't worry, we'll get you out. Imp, Ember!" said Tsura. Imp fired the Ember attack at the glass for a while. "It looks like it's weakening!"

"Great," said Lloyd, "now, Sparky and Miles, use Iron Tail to break that glass!" Sparky and Miles ran up to the glass and broke it using Iron Tail. "Guess we did perfect it, huh?" asked Sparky. Lloyd just nodded.

Petal fell down defeated, thanks to Chikorita's Tackle attack. "Looks like we win!" said Lloyd's dad.

"Yeah, but you're still not getting the Pokémon!" shouted Skylor, recalling his beaten Houndour.

"I wouldn't think so!" said Lloyd, with the Pokémon standing behind him. "But how did you do it?!" shouted Meowth. "We melted the glass, that's how!" he replied.

Team Rocket ran inside the Mecha-Meowth and laughed. "You can't shock us!" they taunted. "That's what you think! Sparky, Thundershock!" shouted Lloyd.

"Shockproof, remember?" laughed Kacey. "I know! Tsura, now!" shouted Lloyd. Tsura released Isaac from his PokéBall and told him use Water Gun on the Mecha-Meowth.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't hurt--what?!" said Skylor. Suddenly, sparks flew from the control panel. "What's happening?!"

"Water conducts electricity, remember?" said Tsura. "Aw, nuts!" said Meowth. Just then, the Mecha-Meowth exploded.

"Aw man! Looks like Team Rocket is blasting of AGAIIIIINNNNN!!!" they screamed as they disappeared over the horizon. "Yay! We did it!" shouted Sparky.

"Yup!" said Lloyd. His dad patted his shoulder. "Nice job, son. I'm proud of you." "Thanks, Pop."

_Later…_

Lloyd and the others were getting ready to leave. "I hope you do great at the Rustboro Gym," his father said.

"Yeah, even though I don't have a Pokémon that can beat the Gym Leader's Pokémon," Lloyd replied.

"That's not true," said the Chikorita. "What do you mean?" asked Lloyd. "I liked the way you handled yourself earlier. So give me your best shot!" she replied. "REALLY?!" Chikorita happily nodded.

"YES!!!" Lloyd shouted. He began to think, '_Okay, I don't wanna use Wings and Sparky has a disadvantage to her, so…_' "Go, Blaze!" he shouted, releasing his Torchic. Lloyd put on his PokéMeter glasses and turned them on.

**Chikorita**

**Level 10**

**Energy: 68 HP**

**Attacks:**

**Tackle**

**Razor Leaf**

**Vine Whip**

**Growl**

"Okay then. Blaze, use Ember!" shouted Lloyd. Blaze exhausted the tiny embers and fired them at Chikorita. Chikorita dodged the Ember attack and tackled Blaze. "Blaze, use Scratch!" Blaze landed on his feet and scratched Chikorita in her face, causing her to stumble back. "Quick, use Ember!" Blaze shot the Ember attack at Chikorita, causing her to become dazed.

"Okay then. Pokéball, go!!!" shouted Lloyd, as he threw a PokéBall at Chikorita. The PokéBall sucked in Chikorita, shook three times, and then sealed. "ALL RIGHT!!! I CAUGHT A CHIKORITA!!!" he shouted. "What are you naming her?" asked Sparky. "Hmm… How about… Leafy?" Sparky nodded in agreement.

"Good job, Lloyd!" smiled Evelon. "Thanks," he smiled back. Now that Lloyd has gained a new Pokémon and a new friend, the question remains: Are our heroes ready to take on the Rustboro Gym Leader? Time will tell!

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Sparky- Just wait until you read the next chapter! It's gonna be a doozy! There's gonna be an awesome battle between---!

SPARKY!!! Don't give off the next chapter!!!

Sparky- Oh yeah. Right.

Until then… C-ya l8ter!


End file.
